The fire ferret and the toad sage clash in the city of stone
by Gimp72
Summary: Naruto is hurled into Korra's universe, and under a misunderstanding is now being chased by Republic city's police force. But unknown to both Korra And Naruto, a new enemy plans to emerge from the shadows.


_"What happens when an unstoppable force means an unmovable object?"_

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, really, other worlds?" Naruto scoffed as he looked up at the gate shaped rock formation. "It's just ridiculous."

"I know it sounds odd, but they archeologists really believe this is some kind of portal to another world. I mean, I don't believe it but they seemed pretty convinced." Sakura said walking up to him. The two had been assigned to guard some miners and scientist on their dig and discovery. No one really believed they would find anything significant, but that all changed when they dug up a giant gate shaped rock with strange and alien writings all over it.

"But seriously, portals…

* * *

"… to other worlds?" Korra said having a skeptical look on her face.

"Well, we have no clue how to get it working; we were thinking you could do some spirit stuff and ask your predecessors." One of the scientists asked her. Korra turned around to see about two dozen men mining at rock and ore trying to clear out the rubble from the rock formation. She was dragged down here by Lin who wanted her help with spiritual things.

"Well I guess I can…

* * *

"… give it a shot." Naruto said as he walked up to the gate and put his hand on it and began to feed it chakra. "I'm telling you guys…

"… this isn't going to work." Korra murmured as she sat down and began to go into the avatar state. The gate began to make the ground shake as a spiraling energy began to form in the middle of the rock formation.

"Korra, it's working, keep it up!" Lin said as she stood in awe of what was happening.

* * *

"Naruto, whatever you're doing is… oh my god…" Sakura said as she watched an insect like creature come from out of the portal.

"We are your destiny!" It shouted, almost sounding like hundreds of low monotone voices speaking at once. It grabbed Naruto and went back inside through the portal.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the portal only to have it close on her.

* * *

"Something's coming through!" Lin said as an orange blur was thrown out from the portal and onto the meditating avatar.

"Hey, what the heck!" Korra yelled as her concentration was broken and she looked up to the blood boy on top of her. "W-Who are you?" She said pushing him off her.

"I could ask you the same… thing…" Naruto looked up to see multiple medal benders aiming their fists at him menacingly. He groaned and stood up slowly.

"Men, take the kid into custody." Lin said pointing towards Naruto.

"W-What? I didn't do anything." Naruto pleaded in his defense as he backed away from the medal benders advances.

"Wait Lin, he really didn't do anything!" Korra said standing up and running to the woman's side.

"Still, he came through that portal and we don't know a thing about him, he could be-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said dealing the had sign as multiple clones appeared from a giant puff cloud, each clone taking down a metal bender and vice versa.

"Dangerous…" Lin said growling as she whipped out her metal wires and ran into battle. Korra however noticed an orange blur jump out of the excavation sight.

"Where are you going…" Korra said running after him.

But amidst everything happening, no one seemed to notice a second figure emerge from the portal and slip into the shadows…

* * *

Naruto grinned as he jumped from building to building, running through ally's, hopping from bridged to streets to get as far away from Lin and her metal benders as he could . He finally landed in an empty park in the heart of republic city to rest and sit down by a small lake.

"Ha, the shinobi at the village couldn't catch me so there's no way those weird policemen could catch me Hehehe" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, my name's Korra." Naruto jumped back and turned around in a battle ready position to see the girl from before, the one he landed on when he exited the portal. He slowly let his arms fall to their default position as he kept a close eye on the girl's movements.

"C'mon I'm not gunna hurt ya boy." Korra said slowly walking closer; her choice of words seemed to anger Naruto.

"HEY! I'm a person not some stray dog!" Naruto yelled at her, making her chuckle a little bit. "Hey, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry okay ha-ha, like I said before, my names Korra." She said smiling as she finally was at a comfortable distance with him.

"… I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He said keeping his wits about him. "So why didn't you attack me like your friends in the metal armor did?"

"Partly because you didn't do anything wrong and I wanted to get to know you a little better. Are you really from another world?"

"I guess you could say I am it sure looks like a different world." Naruto said looking around at all the tall buildings that brightened the night sky.

"look, we need to get you some where safe, there's an Island with people to take care of you and…" Korra stopped talking as both her and Naruto directed their attention to the nearby bushes.

"Avatar Korra… Uzumaki Naruto… We are your destiny…" A voice called out from beyond the bushes as 4 yellow eyes illuminated the darkness.


End file.
